


Lets Fall In Love Sams Way

by BeautifullyFlawed



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, OT3, Supereigncorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyFlawed/pseuds/BeautifullyFlawed
Summary: SuperReignCorp Kara and Sam are engaged and Lena been gone a few years she comes back and cant stay away from the sunny danvers. Sam doesn't mind because shes got feels for Lena as well. This ending is SuperReignCorp Its going to be dirty and fluffy





	Lets Fall In Love Sams Way

**Author's Note:**

> This started off supercorp thing id started then took on a life of its own I got inspired by a song and it just went from there no beta all mistakes mine its like midnight here so if we got lot of mistakes ill re edit it

I can’t stop touching her hand

 

“Engaged and when did that happen?’ Lena Luthor Kara best friend sounded surprised as she noticed the subtle ring on her friend's hand. 

 

Kara blushed looking down as her finger twirled the ring. She still wasn't use to the new jewelry being on her finger especially since she didn't wear it during her Supergirl duties. 

 

“You’ve been gone a while and things have changed.” Kara said simply not pulling away as Lena thumb stroked her hand. Kara didn’t want the woman to pull away as that thumb seem to ignite feelings in her she had forgotten. The Luthor had been gone for three years and a lot had changed since then. Mon- EL had been thrown into the Phantom zone shortly after Lena had found a way to work with her mother to defeat Rhea. Lena after feeling she'd had enough excitement with aliens for a while had taken a leave of absence. Kara hadn’t blamed her friend for needing a new sense of normal but if hurt even more than when Cat Grant had left. 

 

Lenas smile didn’t leave her face she couldn’t stop touching her best friend and feeling that sense of longing. She felt a pull in her chest as the blonde talked animatedly about her fiancee and the look of love looked good on her but still Lena ached to be the one causing that smile on the supergirls face. 

 

“She just gets it you know? She’s so beautiful and fierce and if it wasn’t for that brief trip to Gotham with Maggie I’d never met her. She's just so… “ The blonde continued to ramble on as Lena just nodded at the appropriate times her fingers slowly crawling up Karas arm watching her reaction. 

 

“I’ve missed you…” Lena finally whispered out with a shy smile knowing her friends super hearing would pick on the words. 

 

Kara face softened as she pulled her into a giant hug and squeezed enough to not hurt her. “I’ve missed you too.” 

 

“I wasn’t expecting to come back and all this. I mean everything has changed since I’ve been gone.” she frowned biting her lip as she thought. 

 

“It's a lot to comprehend. I mean you're engaged!!” she pointed out still not quite grasping it. “To myCFO and I just wasn’t expecting that Samantha never mentioned she was seeing anyone. I think I understand why now.” 

 

“I didn’t really think you were ever coming back and she thought it’d be best to let you be and not have enough connections to remind you of me… and her. It's not like I ever let you go Lena. I’ve missed you so much.” she admits her eyes shinning with tears. Lena uses her other hand to brush them away. 

 

“You always looked so beautifully tragic when you cried. I imagine it's how an angel would look.” she murmured. 

 

Kara let out a choked laugh. 

 

“You’ve always been quite the charmer.” A teasing voice came out behind Lena. Lena felt a bit guilty holding Samantha fiancee arm in such an intimate way. She went to remove her hand as the woman took a seat but watched as Samantha quirked a brow and smirked. 

 

“Darling I can’t seem to leave you alone for more than an hour without some beautiful woman vying for your attention. It's a good thing I like and know this one.” she teased pressing a soft kiss to her future wife's. 

 

Kara just blushed. “I am perfectly capable of vying off any attention but I know this one and her attention is much appreciated.”   
  


“Is it now?” Samantha challenged her eyes shifting to Lena. 

 

“And what exactly is your intentions for my fiancee Miss Luthor.” Samantha asked a serious tone to her voice but a kindness in her eyes. 

 

“Well.. we...were..I..was..just.” Lena couldn't seem to find her words as embarrassment seeped into her cheeks and her hand tried to retreat back to her side of the table. 

 

“You were seducing Kara.” Samantha stated for her. 

 

The blonde Superhero blushed taking hold of Lena retreating hand and locking it with her own. 

 

“Kara is to be treated like the Goddess she is and respected.”Samantha pointed out. “She’s always had a soft spot for you.” 

 

“Samantha I don’t really feel very comfortable where I think you are going with this.” The blonde cut in trying to stop her girlfriend from letting her best friend know of her feelings. 

 

“Kara perhaps Miss Luthor would like to join us for dinner and perhaps dessert?” Samantha silvery tone seem to caress both women at the table. “You can say no Lena but I can admit I wouldn’t mind having you join us in a more intimate place. No pressure of course and no strings. I’m not a jealous woman my culture didn’t raise that in me. I can see how you feel as clearly as Kara can see it. So what do you say?” Samantha asked holding out her hand to the other woman. 


End file.
